


Science is not everything

by Ciajka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Science, science is not everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drawing of Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science is not everything

 

My new icon for Tumblr

Because… Science is not everythig!   http://scienceisnoteverything.tumblr.com/


End file.
